GTA Lagacies:San Fierro Stories
by ntokozosiban
Summary: The Forelli Family have been chased away from Liberty City and decide to set up operations in San Fierro.Don Kane John'O Forelli is the new head of the family as the last of the only two Forellis presumably alive.However,he will soon come to find that some friends aren't really on your side in the form of Louie Vincent Sindacco,the new Forelli Made-Man
1. Prologue:Mafia Migration

**_Prologue:Mafia Migration_**

**_Liberty City,Saint Marco's Bistro,2002..._**

_"__This is all your FAULT Gino!!" yelled the younger looking man in a black leather jacket pointing at an older looking fellow wearing a dark blue suit and having a bodybuilder for a bodyguard hanging behind him "MY FAULT!!How the hell was I supposed to know Franco was gonna get killed by a BOMB!!or the fact that you hired an idiot for a henchman?!" the older man yelled back,he was noneother than **Gino Cataneo** aka the Forelli Capo,who was a prominent member in the Forelli Crime Family and Sonny Forelli's old underboss_ _loyal lietanant_

_"You were careless,all of you were careless,now look at us..." said the younger looking fellow now walking around the room "...we can't even push a single operation right,Liberty City has lost all respect for the name Forelli"_ _he_ _continued lethargically as he with the same intensity,fall onto a chair that would catch him._

_"Salvatore's dead people..." said **Mickey Manzini** as he gulped down the last of the liquid inside his beer bottle "...that means half the strength of the Leones is gone" he said as everyone listened skeptically "Think about it,without the old man that means all of their political power and police contacts are gone" said Mickey trying to convince every Italian around the big round table "I say we make the right calls,pull the right strings and rub out Joey Leone" he said as he placed the empty beer bottle back onto the table and leaned back on his chair._

_"No I disagree,if we're gonna kill someone its gotta be Toni Cipriani,he's the main muscle for the Leones whether we like it or not" replied the young man who had been shouting earlier,**Luca Cosma**,the new 28 year old Underboss/Sotto Capo of the Forelli Family "Kane,what do you think" as Luca turned around to face Kane John'O Forelli,the 29 year old fairly good looking Don of the Forelli Family_

_"The jig is up Cosma,__Gino's guy just lost 250 000 dollars,TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY" said Don Kane banging the table "That was my money...and gentlemen the last of it too...way I see it,Liberty City and Forelli Family is non funziona" the Don shook his head "It don't work,we got too much bad blood here... that's why I decided to sell the Bistro to an old associate of my father's"_

_Gino would be the first to react "WAIT you did WHAT?!!!Listen kid I get that you're in a bad space but this place is history to the Forelli Crime Family...you can't just sell it away like its-"_

_"-Shut the FUCK UP Gino,if I don't do this then we WILL BE HISTORY" interrupted the Don "Now don't put words into my mouth,but as for the Forelli family in this city,we're done...that's why I've decided to move operations to San Fierro,away from the Leones where we can breathe and make money"_

_"Make money,what are you,losing it Kane?we don't even have any type of influence in San Fierro,we can't just move in like we own the place,where the hell are we gonna even start?" asked Gino__"He's kinda asking the right questions Kane,I mean there equally dangerous gangs in there and I don't think Woo zi Mu and his triads will be too welcoming of a mafia family on their turf" said Luca Cosma_

_"What are we pussies?" Kane replied to Cosma rhetorically ""Anyways to answer your question on where we start,Well I used the money I got from selling this place to buy some rundown club at the bottom of Gant bridge in San Fierro,apparently the place hasn't been open since 1992 after its owner got shot during a huge gunfight ensued there,so it wasn't worth much,of course the renovation are what was truly expensive,so the club will be a nice place to start" said the Don,as everyone in table remained quiet_

_"What's it called" asked Gino "The pleasure domes club I think,if we do this right we can get a huge cut of the action in San Fierro" answered the Don_

_"I still disagree" said Cosma as everyone disagreed with silence,Cosma would shake his head "If we're really leaving then you gotta gimme clearance to get rid of Cipriani,I mean the fucker killed Franco" he said,Luca Cosma for some bizzare and odd reason had always had it in for Toni and wanted him dead_

_"No,we don't have the resources to pull off such a hit,right now I need you guys to make preparations" said Kane "Now...any more questions?" everyone remained quiet_

_"GOOD,we're leaving tomorrow" said Kane as he slammed the door, Sonny's portrait which was just above the door would fall on to the ground, everyone in the room would leave after Gino assured them he'd take care of he picture_

_Gino would walk up to Sonny's picture and would look at it "Well,he's got your temper...hopefully he's got your cunning nature too...get the picture" Gino said to his bodyguard **Ronaldo Shaw**,who was a Forelli made-member._

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter1:Heated Welcome

**_Chapter1:Heated Welcome_**

_San Fierro is an economic hub in the State of San Andreas rivalled only by two of its equally competitive and rich neighbouring cities to its proximity.A metropolis of wonders for those searching for the American Dream,it boasts the biggest airport in America and a beautiful skyline to back it up.Although a perfect,typically less violent destination for any urban dwellers,the city for the last decade has become home to gang related incidents and organized Crime.__Previously only the Triads and the San Fierro Rifa held significant influence in the city,but in the last decade since 1992,many criminal empires have hit it's shores.From the migrating Vice City **Cruz Cartel **in 1994 to the **Vietnamese Mob **in 1992 no variable whether less influential or not has yet to arrive in the city.Even in 1993 the **Yoshida ****Yakuza Clan** arrived in the city,sparking a brutal turf war with the ruling kingpin - Wu zi Mu which weakened the **Mountain Cloud Boys** enough to allow the Cruz Cartel and the **Russian Mafia** to arrive in the city in late 1994 and early 1995.So no variable in scum has yet to arrive,except for the - ITALIAN-AMERICAN MOB or simply **the Mafia.**Thatis until now.__In March 2002,the mafia arrived.Makimg themselves comfortable in newly renovated and awakened - Pleasure Domes Club under Gant bridge which opened up for business almost instantly.Oddly the Don to the mafia had yet to arrive,until April the 3rd.Word of the Don's arrival went through San Fierro like wildfire._

**_The Pleasure Domes Club,Battery Point District,San Fierro,April 2nd 2002..._**

_At around 14:00 during the day,Luca Cosma - the SottoCapo(Underboss/Second In command) of the Forelli Crime Family is seen outside the Pleasure Domes Club waiting anxiously in the exterior parts of newly presumed Headquarters and base of operations for the Forelli Crime Family.Luca Cosma,who had been running the_ _club for the past couple of weeks looked at the building of the club,and it was farely huge for just a club 'Kane must've pulled a lot of strings to get this place' Luca thought to himself as a black Limo fast approached the parkinglot area of the club.The car was going so fast it didn't even bother to park correctly into the parkinglot but instead was so close to the door you'd swear the driver was gonna ram it._

_From the back of the limo got out Don Kane Forelli.He looked furious and instantly stormed into the building in a rage "What the fuck is this Mike?" asked Luca to **Mike Abano****,**who was a Made-Men in the Forelli Family and Don Kane's personal bodyguard and the one chauffeured him in the Limo.Mike looked around, evidently nervous_

_"WELL?!" asked Cosma raising his voice "Bastards,listen Luca some guyz who were wearing masks ambushed us on our way here from the airport, we're lucky we were riding on Don Sonny's old bulletproof limo,I gotta go,I really gotta go" said Mike as he __went for the entrance of the club.Cosma shook his head in disbelief and irritation as he also entered the club to check on his long time friend._

_Inside the club Luca Cosma is inside an Office with Kane "Are you alright man?" asked Luca "I'm fine,its the people responsible that won't be" said Kane as he leaned over at hia chair "Anyways we'll talk about the attempt on my life a little later,right now I want us to talk business,what do you got for me?"_

_Luca would sit down as he began to explain to Kane the plan "Well the plan is to rob the San Fierro Federal Bank and use the money to get ourselves settled in,but that's a plan for down the line when I get a proper squad with reliable and trustworthy people to help me out with it" said Luca "Right now I've taken a look on what we can do to bring in some money,so Manzini and I went out on the streets and shook a couple of businesses down for protection money,it should daaaa help us expand territory and influence around the city"_

_"You've been careful on who's territory you're demanding protection from right" asked Kane "Yeaaaa of course,what do ya take me for... anyways listen,I bought some guns from a contact of ours in Las Venturas,they should be coming out today" replied Luca "Now I've instructed Shaw to take them to our new warehouse at Hashbury" said Cosma_

_"New guns? where'd you get the money for that and I didn't know we had a new warehouse in Hashbury" said a curious Kane "Yea well lets just say I didn't ask for small amounts from the businesses I shook up,besides I sold off our garage at Liberty City to raise the money for the guns...in any case as for that Warehouse,it was abandoned so only took a little use of force to scare off the street parasites calling that place a home" replied Luca confidently_

_"A couple of weeks and already making moves,I'm impressed Cosma" said Kane "And it seems it couldn't have been a better time for us to buy those guns cause whoever is responsible for trying to have you killed I bet its the Yakuza,the Triads,the Vietnamese or the Cartel" saidna concerned Cosma_

_"Don't forget the Russian Mob" Kane warned "Shit it could be all of them" said Luca as he took a swig of one of the two beer bottles Mike dropped off for the two "Whoever it is we can't act out now,so its best to just sniff around and keep quiet,its best for the enemy to think we're stupid than know we're smart" Kane said as he leaned back to hia chair again as he also took a sip of his beer with an angry look on his face whilst shaking his head_

_"Well gentlemen that's what I call A WARM WELCOME HEY" said Gino Cataneo as he entered the office with his bodyguard Ronaldo Shaw "Warm be the operative word with all that heat Kane got earlier I guess" said Cosma as he embraced Gino_

_"Are you ok my boy?" asked Gino to Kane_

_"I'm fine,but I'm not gonna be fine for long if we sit around here all day doing nothing...you!" Kane pointed at Shaw "I need you to sniff around town,ask the right questions,use whatever means is necessary to get the necessary information,GOT IT?!" said Kane_

_"Alright boss" said Ronaldo as he looked at Gino who nodded in approval,Ronaldo would quickly leave the building to start up his search_

_"So meanwhile what will you do?"asked Gino to Kane_

_"What else can I do but wait" as he turned around in his office chair to view the beautiful sea outside "Anyways Kane, I'll go check up on Manzini and that merchendise,make sure there no screw ups" said Cosma as he left the Don to think about his next move_

_"Well Kane kid,I'll see you when I do,I got a plans that'll strengthen the family here" said Gino to Kane whom would just raise his hand in dismissal as a reply.Gino would leave_

___

_**StokeCity Apartments,Hasbury District,San Fierro,April the 6th,19h34**_

_Inside an apartment on the third floor of Stokecity Apartments,a casual apartment building.A young Italian male,fairly good looking with black hair and is in his late 20s,wearing a dark black leather jacket is sitting atop his nicely made bed whilst holding a picture.The lights were off and he seemed distant with sadness.It felt as if his eyes had been totally captured by framed picture which he looked at wirh lament.To show the young Italians agony,tears would begin to streak down his left cheek_

_The young Italians attention would finally swerve away from the framed picture as he picked up a newspaper article.It was titled 'The Son of a notorious Liberty City Mob hits the shores of San Fierro'.The young Italian would look at the picture as his softened face of sadness would turn to rage "I swear...I'll make you suffer before I kill you"_

_Then there'd be a knock on the door "Louie!!" a Black American accent hit the Italian's ears as the man knocked again "Louie! *knock!knock!knock!* Louie Open up!" the man said impatiently "Is this foo' even here?"_

_Louie,as the young Italian was known would open th door as he looked at the black American in the eyes with absolute unflinching focus "You ready to go man?" Davis Parker asked Louie,known fully as **Louie** '**Vincent' Sindacco** by only Davis if not a very small number of people out there.Louie would simply nod his head "Le's roll" said the black American as they both left._

_**Time:20h23**_

_Now both Louie and Davis are seen inside a Vintage Glendale bwing driven by Davis Parker "Man you ok?...you haven't said anything since we left your apartment" he asked_

_"I'm fine...in fact I couldn't be any better" said Louie in a cold tone_

_"Man I 'ont like this...anyways what's your plan with Forelli,you're doing it tonight?" asked Davis,who has been friends with Louie for years on the streets and knew him very well.Ever since Louie arrived at San Fierro in 1992 after being forced out of Liberty City.He had plans to move back to Liberty City when he heard his father -Paulie Sindacco was fighting a mob war there,but dropped the whole plan after Salvatore Leone had him killed and the Sindaccos were wiped out.For a reason only known to him,Louie has always harboured a grudge against the Forelli Crime Family and the Leone Crime Family.Two notorious families of Liberty City,just like how the Sindacco Crime Family was._

_"You don't need to know that" Louie replied to the question as the Glendale tried to find space in the packed out parkinglot of the busy Mafia owned Pleasure Domes Club,it obviously found no space to park due to how full the parkinglot was_

_"There it is,the pleasure domes club...tsk,this place is certainly doing better than it was during its stupid grand opening,I guess Forellis arrival appearing in the newspapers helped" said Davis "Exposure's exposure,good or bad...right?"_

_"Yea" said Louie in a muffled voice as he exited the Glendale_

_"Well your Italian brothers should be in there,sorry main but dis yo gig homie,I gotta bounce" said Davis closing the door of the Glendale as it slowly_

_Louie would walk into the club easy,it was full so they took him as just another customer.Like any other club there was music and dancing with disco lights amd booze.There was even a strippers' section in the club for men looking to get hard.Mobsters weren't that many,proof of how weakened the Forelli Family had gotten from the Liberty City Wars and Salvatore Leones aggression.But those that were there were looking around,vigilant of drug dealers and potential assassins,so although Louie was moving freely he wasn't really free_

_Louie would look around coldly analyzing every mobster in patrol.He would then move towards the steps leading to the upper floors of the club,in particular the Don's office.This task of moving up these steps was easier said than done as there was a big Italian with a big bulgy stomach and wearing black pants and a T-shirt standing in the way.Louie would attempt to go around the big guy but would be blocked_

_"This is section is off limits so beat it buddy!!!" said the mobster in a rude tone_

_Louie felt like attacking him but thought better of it,he looked obviously annoyed but would slightly shake his head as he looked the other way "I'm here to see Kane,its important plus it entails business" he replied_

_"Firstly,its DON Forelli to you,secondly I couldn't care less what you're here for,beat it before I have you kicked out of the building " replied the rude mobster_

_Instantly after the mob henchman rudely replied,Luca Cosma and two other mobsters from upstairs would be seen rushing down.Luca Cosma would quickly recruit a couple of mobsters patrolling the club and would quickly exit.The Club was already lacking in manpower,with Cosma's little recruitment session very few mobsters were left guarding the club._

_Louie who was closely watching them would then receive a phone call.He would answer it as he exited the club duw to the noise "Yea?"_

_"Hey Louie its me man...listen are you watching the news right now?" asked Davis_

_"What?" asked Louie a bit confused "Don't worry homie,that question was rhetoric,of course you're not watchin the fucken news,anyways a truck belonging to Forelli suspected of carrying some valuable merchandise is being chased around the city by the SFPD" said Davis to Louie whom began picking up the pace as he walked until he poured onto the middle of the parkinglot._

_"Keep talking" said Louie in an interested tone_

_"Well its probably worth millions considering how the Forelli truck is doing everything in its power to avoid the cops" said Davis "So since you wanna make your boy Forelli suffer this is where to start,I don't know how your gonna capatalize on the situation but homie do somethi' "_

_"And how do you knlw its worth millions,in fact how do you kmow it belongs to Forelli?" asked a skeptical Louie_

_"Well I recognized one of the guys driving the car,its Manzini,he's some Italian mobster from Liberty,me and him don't have a pretty history,he works for Forelli or so I've heard" he dropped the phone_

_Considering Luca the underboss of the Forelli Family was personally getting involved Louie deduced that the truck was probably worth a lot,or at leadt what it was carrying.Louie was an intelligent person but mostly he was fearless.He quickly thought of what to do and then saw a car.A four door Buffalo parked in the parkinglot.He'd walk towards it whilst looking around,he saw the coast was clear and quickly elbowed the window and got in.After a minute inside the car it would start as he quickly exited the parkinglot as he called Davis_

_"What now?!" Davis asked annoyed_

_"Shut up Davis,you got me into this,you're getting me out" said Louie_

_"Now where's that fucken truck?"_

_**To be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter2:My name's Louie Toscano

_**Chapter2:My name is Louie Toscano**_

_In high speed chase on the streets of San Fierro,an old looking delivery truck is seen speeding away from three police cars of which are hard on it's tail.Two choppers would be following from above,one belonging to the SFPD whilst the other belonged to the SFNA(San Andreas News Agency)which could only mean this event was all over the city news._

_The chase was fierce,with every swerve and turn per intersection resulting in faster speeds from the police "Faster you IDIOT!!!" yelled Mickey Manzini to the driver of whom was visibly an Italian gangster.Manzini would be firing Ak47 bullets at the police helicopter one time,then the next firing at the police._

_The van was fairly old and began to lose speed for this reason.This would allow one of the police vehicles to overtake it and go par on par with the truck on the left hand side.The police officer was obviously trying to avoid Manzini who was on the right hand side of the truck,but this strategy failed miserably when Manzini would yell "Open your door!"_

_"What?!" the driver asked confused "Open the door or I'll shoot you instead" Manzini threatened,that was all the motivation the driver needed to open the door on the left of the truck.Manzini would get closer to the driver's now opened door on the left of the truck and began firing a wave of shots from the opened door of the driver straight to the bournet of the police car as well as its windshield._

_This would cause the car to lose control,as probably the police inside were shocked at Mickey Manzini's absolute craziness.The car would lose control and before it could stop the tier would be busted,causing it to instantly turn in a whirlwind of rough over turns "Shit Mickey,you're firing that shit over at my face!!" yelled the uncomfortable Italian mobster driving the truck whom would then close the exposed door of the truck._

_"Shit I'm out" Manzini exclaimed nervously as they hear shots being fired on the top of the truck,this would cause them both to stutter as they starred the roof of the truck "Shit the chopper" said Manzini as he took out his cellphone and dialed quickly to an instant pick up after he placed the cellphone over his ear "Take out the FUCKEN CHOPPER!!" yelled Manzini_

_"How?!" the person he called asked_

_"I don't know,use ya head...ummm" Manzini trying to think fast "Take something hot from the back of the truck and use it on the chopper" he said as he dropped the phone_

_"THIS IS THE SFPD,STOP YOUR VEHICLE THIS INSTANCE AND SURRENDER!!!!!THERE IS NO CHANCE OF ESCAPE!!!SURRENDER NOW!!!" an intercom of a voice from the chopper chasing them from just above their truck said_

_THEN..._

_The back rollerdoor of the truck the police were chasing fiercely opened up,inside came out an Italian looking male carrying a bazooka rocket launcher.He would then fire a shot at the police chopper from above,the shot was so close that it would force the police helicopter to dodge and instead get into even better range of getting hit by flying closer to the ground whilst facing the dangerous Italian who had already been on the process of refilling the bazooka.By the time the chopper began to pick up altitude again a rocket would be launched right at it's windshield, causing the chopper to collapse in a fireball of flames on the street._

_The fall would cause one of the now two police cars on the chase to stop,for fear it would collide with the flames of the helicopter_

_"One of the suspects just fired what seemed to have been a bomb from a rocket launcher at the police helicopter,I believe our safety has been compromised,we're moving out now" said the News Anchor lady relaying information from the SFNA chopper,of which would begin moving away,thus taking away the City's view of all of these events._

_Meanwhile the Forelli mobster at the back of the truck with boxes of guns and other weapons would close the back roller of the truck to prevent loss of cargo._

_**Pleasure Domes Club,Battery Point District,San Fierro...**_

_Meanwhile Kane Forelli,who was watching these events unfold as per the news would be attentively and anxiously thinking of what to do,it was the last of his millions on the line here_

_"Tsk" he exclaimed in irritation when the news anchor took away his view of these events for safety purposes.Kane was blind and from here on out didn't know what was happening to his precious cargo_

_Back at the Speed Chase_

_"If we LOSE THIS SHIT!!!!Cosma's gonna be all over me!!" Manzini yelled again_

_"I'm trying here!" the Italian yelled back_

_"Stop trying and just DO IT!!!" said Manzini as he touched the steering, forcing the Italian to driver faster.The truck would begin to lose control,then in a catastrophic moment would hit the front of a barbershop,driving itself to a halt by going through it's walls._

_Inside the truck,the Italian mobster driving the truck would be dead after being catapulted face first through the windshield and covered in rubble._

_After this the truck would steadily come to life as it slowly came off the rubble, proving that although messed up it was still operational.Driving it was Forelli Made-Man and prominent member Mickey Manzini.Covered in blood, Mickey was severely injured and would stop upon hearing the cop's radio_

_"Stop your vehicle!get out of the truck slowly so I can arrest!Fail to comply I will shoot you without hesitation!!!" the cop yelled through the car radio at Mickey whilst pointing a gun at the truck from an open police car door,of which acted as his only shield "Asshole" the cop whispered to himself when the door of the truck slowly opened_

_THEN..._

_Mickey simply fell out of the truck and dead on the rough street.His injuries were more severe than first thought_

_"Huh" the police officer exclaimed in surprise, he had expected him to are least put up a fight.A little calm he'd close the door acting as his shield against the unconscious if not dead - Mickey._

_THEN..._

_Instantly after closing the door,in a shock of a lifetime a four-door Buffalo would ferociously ram itself through the police officer thus colliding with the SFPD police car,with the cop being in the middle his chances of survival were slim.He was dead._

_Meanwhile a half unconscious Mickey would see the driver's door of the Four-door Buffalo open and close.In it would exit what seemed to be a male.Mickey saw the black jeans of the male who seemingly was approaching him.He would attempt to catch a glimpse of the man but would fall unconscious after just seeing him from his black leather jacket up to the neck.He would not get a chance to see his face and simply fell unconscious._

_**Forelli Warehouse,Hashbury District,San Fierro,21h35...**_

_Inside the newly acquired sole warehouse of the Forelli Family,there would be a rush in the air as two mobsters are seen walking back and forth,worried.Luca Cosma who was anxious with impatience.Cosma was trying to control himself but couldn't,so he would drag out a phone and dial before putting it on his ear "Gino,so what's going on,it's been 30 FUCKEN minutes" said Cosma._

_"Yeah well Ronaldo's found nothing,he says the truck crashed at a barbershop right at the edge of Doherty" said Gino from the other side of the phone's speaker_

_"Well?!" asked Cosma impatiently_

_"Well,it disappeared,he doesn't even know where it's at" said Gino discouraged_

_"What the hell do you mean DISAPPEARED!!!" yelled Cosma_

_"Calm the fuck down Cosma,now get up your ass and do something,at least I am" reprimanded Gino.Although he ranked below Cosma,he was much older than Cosma and had been in the Forelli Family for years._

_"I'm sorry,My head's not in the right place Gino" Cosma replied with a calmer tone_

_"It's ok kid,now I've already got Ronaldo out in the streets of San Fierro searching high and low for that van, he'll find it I'm,sure of it" said Gino_

_"Ok Gino" calmly said Luca_

_"I'll keep in touch" Gino dropped the phonecall_

_He'd then begin walking out of the interior of the warehouse to the outside for a smoke.He'd then place a full cigarette onto his,but just as he was about to light it up he'd hear the sounds of struggling truck slowly entering the warehouse's entrance,of which currently due to it having been abandoned for a very long time had no gate.Only one of the front light glistered brightly whilst the other was too banged up to produce any light at all._

_Luca didn't know what to expect and instantly took out his 9mm Desert Eagle Pistol and would point it at the truck which just stopped right in front of the warehouse's main entrance(which was a big metal door).Instantly the mafiosi from inside would come out,fully mobalized they'd all have their pistols pointed at the truck.Numbeing to a total nine._

_"OK FUN'S OVER!!!!!Get the fuck out before we maime you with bullets!!!" Cosma yelled_

_The driver's door of the truck would open slowly as an Italian male,fairly handsome with black silky hair would come out with his hands in the air and a serious look on his face,it was none other than Louie 'Vincent' Sindacco_

_Cosma would look at one his henchmen slightly confused,to which he got the same reaction.Luca would then revert his attention back to Louie_

_"What the fuck do you want?!" Cosma interrogated_

_"I believe this *softly kicks the truck so as to ensure his hands stayed in the air for his own safety* is yours" said Louie._

_"How the hell did you know about this place?" Cosma enquired_

_"Your friend" said Louie as he pointed to the truck using his head whilst his hands remained_

_"Mickey?" asked Cosma_

_"He's really hurt,I don't think he'll last long" said Louie with concern_

_"Why didn't you take him to the hospital ya mook" insulted one of the henchmen as he went to drag the injured Mickey from the truck_

_"I couldn't,at least not with the heat in the back" replied Louie_

_"Heat?...you! go check the back of this thing" ordered Cosma to one of the henchmen whom would fully oblige by going to the back of the truck and sliding it's roller door open_

_"ITS OUR TRUCK BOSS!!!" yelled the henchmen sent "It has our weapons and ammunition!one of our guys is also in here,and he looks hurt" he continued_

_"Get him and Manzini to the hospital before they both get in touch with the Lord" Cosma ordered as three of his men took the two injured mobsters to the hospital._

_"You saved my merchandise" said Cosma lowering his gun as the rest of the mobsters followed suit "Why'd ya take so long to get here?" Cosma calmly asked_

_"Had to be sure the coast was clear,the cop's are all over town looking for this thing" said Louie pointing with his head at the delivery truck_

_"You can put your hands down" said Cosma with a gesture from his left hand,the same hand which was still carrying his desert eagle pistol "So what's your name buddy?" Cosma enquired_

_"Names Louie..." Louie thought about telling them his surname but thought better of it_

_'If they ever knew I was Sindacco's spawn,they'd probably gun me down here and now'Louie thought to himself_

_"...Louie Toscano" he said introducing himself._

_**To be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter3:The New Forelli 'Associate'

_**Chapter3:The new Forelli 'Associate**'_

_The Mafia is an Italian organized syndicate made up of a hierarchy system in nature.Its ranking system is similar to that of the military and the '**Cost Nostra**' as its known,has a rich history.The Mafia originated from Sicily,Italy until many Sicilians decided to migrate from Sicily to "The Land of Opportunity" - America.This mass migration took place during the late 1800s and early 1900s as a result of poor conditions on the island of Sicily.This Migration increased when the Italian Government began to pass repressive laws against mafiosi found to be involved in organized crime,in particular during WW2 under the Fascismo Regime ruled by the Deuce - Benito Mussolini, when the dictator decided to retake the island of Sicily ruled by Mafiosi._

_The__ American based Mafia ranking system has a striking resemblance to that of the Sicilian Mafia.At the top is the **Don,**he is the most important in the organization and is the obvious leader.Below the Don is the **Sotto Capo/Underboss**,he is the Don's right handman and is second in command, should the Don go to prison or killed,control of the organization(or "family" as Mafiosi refer to their syndicates)will pass on to him.Then there's the one at the same level as the Underboss - the **Consigliere**,normally a lawyer or an accountant to the family,he is advisor to the Don and is the only one traditionally allowed to rebut and argue with the Don.The Consigliere also ensures the Don does not embezzle family funds._

_Below__ the Consigliere and the Underboss,are the **Caporegime**.Traditionally the family will have more than just one Caporegime,typically having four of them depending on power.Capos,as they are singularly known are high ranking Mafia members who have mobsters of the family working under them.So conversely each Capo has his own Regime of men,typically ten each(depending on the power of the family).Each Capo is obligated to pay tribute to the Don as the mobsters under him pay tribute to that particular Capo as well.The mobsters under a Capo are known as **Made-Men** or **Men of Honour.**They are official members of the family thus get to enjoy the various privileges one gets from being a member of the Mafia(e.g Protection).Typically they are "Made" by the Don in a ritual ceremony known as '**Omerta**' before joining the family officially and are typically under a Capo._

_The Mafia structure in terms of membership ends with the Made-Men but **Associates** closely working for the Mafia are typically below the Made-Members and can be considered as 'friends' to the family instead of being actual members,as one needs to be of Italian or Sicilian descent in order to be "Made" into a made member of the Mafia.Only members of the Mafia (i.e from Made-Men)can essentially rank up the system and upgrade their status within the Mafia but Associates,even if they are working with the family cannot rank up the family structure until their 'Made'._

_The Mafia like any syndicate is involved in a variety of crimes,from racketeering to corruption and to even murder.Mafia members may be criminals but there is one business Mafiosos,in particular old school Cosa Nostra mobsters are not allowed to make contact with Narcotics.Drug peddling is generally looked down upon as an unsafe and unclean(i.e dishonourable) business by the Mafia.Although some families,in particular of the younger era defy this rule.Honour to a Mafiosi is everything,and to the Mafia if a Mobster doesn't have it,he has nothing.This is why Italian mobsters have a general code of conduct,and that is no matter how hot it gets do not 'rat' on the family.Mobsters who turn 'Pentito' are generally looked down upon,and punished severely,mostly with death.This is why there's strong secrecy within the mafia regarding outsiders,thus it takes time to gain the family's trust.Even for 'Associates'._

**_New_****_ Forelli Warehouse,Hasbury District,San Fierro,2002 April,21h46..._**

_"So you just saved the truck?" asked Luca Cosma interrogating Louie, whom would simply nod in agreement._

_"Why'd ya do it?" he continued to enquire_

_"Well,why not" Louie replied "Besides,making real money on these streets isn't exactly clean"_

_"So you're someone willing to get his hands dirty?" asked Luca_

_"For the right amount,Yeah" Louie would reply bluntly_

_"ALRIGHT!!I like that,so you did this for a payout I get that,so how'd you even know we were in a jam?"__"Oh cmon Luca" said Louie "The whole incident wasn't exactly private,it was all over TV"_

_"Yea but how'd you know it was ours specifically" Luca asked suspicious.He always had trust issues and trusted no one but Kane._

_"The newspaper rattles on about a new crime wave from liberty city hitting San Fierro,then the same day Don Kane arrives this shit goes down,I kinda put two and two together" replied an ever so calm Louie,who gave Luca no room for suspicion._

_"So you're Italian Louie?" asked Cosma_

_"Yea,my family originates from Sicily so yeah" he replied_

_"Alright,listen I got a club at Battery Point,the Pleasure Domes Club" said Cosma_

_"Yeah I know it" Louie said_

_"Good,now you come down there tomorrow Toscano,so we can talk about your future huh?" he asked Louie who simply nod in agreement "Now get out here" Louie Sindacco,now under the alias **Louie Toscano **would disappear._

**_SFPD_****_ Headquarters,Downtown San Fierro,San Fierro,2002April_**,**_09h34_****_..._**

_"Not a single box!not a single lead!NOT EVEN A GODDAM PIECE OF THE FUCKEN TRUCK!!!Yet you idiots had a lead!" yelled an enraged SFPD Police Captain - **Wyatt Wilson** to a room full of investigators "Then the only things you idiots deliver on my door step is a report of the dead bodies heavily outgunned mobsters from Liberty City where able to lay from our SIDE!!!" he yelled again to an attentive crowd,it was as if every cop in the room was in the military.It wasn't pretty.The captain was so infuriated that saliva would come out of his mouth with every violent shout._

_Everyone__ looked shaken up,considering the major loss dealt to the SFPD just hours ago last night.Now the rebukes from the Captain were making things pretty much worse,everyone on the room was on his or her feet and looked defeated.All but one seemed to be paying attention or emotionally moved by the yelling,and that was **FBI Agent ****Katherine ****King** under the alias of **Investigator** **Adrianna Cook**.She had been appointed to go Undercover within the SFPD and route out corruption by investigating the Corrupt Commissioner of the SFPD.She was getting close on the commissinor and currently could focus only on that,and her partner,who was a real member of the SFPD as **Investigative** **Officer Byron Walker** knew nothing of Katherine's true motives in the SFPD._

_"Sorry sir,but they actually had a rocket launcher so they weren't outg-" one officer in the room tried to stand up to the Captain but was interrupted "-YOU HAD A DAMN CHOPPER SANDERS!!!" he yelled the officer down "You guys have the best resources in the State yet you get beaten by a FISH TRUCK from the 90s!!" he yelled again at the police officer,referring to the Forelli delivery truck that had the weapons.After Yelling officer Sanders down there would be silence in the room.Everyone in the room would sigh in relief as the Captain seemed to be calming down as he sat down on one of the chairs belonging to one of the investigators "Ok people,in respect to the lives lost I ask we locally observe a minute of silence" said the captain._

_After__ the silence the captain would quickly jump back to business "Ok people one thing is clear,the Liberty City Mob is the next scum to hit San Fierro,now you better believe I will make it my number one priority to chase them out of town" he said referring to the Forelli Family__"That's why I've set up a team of the best investigators on the force,it will be their number priority to take out the mob as well as the other syndicates around town...the Yakuza,the Cartel,the Vietnamese Mob,the goddam triads,if they're a syndicate you guys take them down" he said commandingly._

_San__ Fierro City had been a haven,boasting one of the country's lowest criminal rates,but that all changed, during the 1990s onwards as wave after wave after wave after wave of criminal syndicates made port to the City.Making it almost as Crime infested as Liberty City.__"Adrianna and Byron,you're up" he called them "You two will be leading this commission of investigators,and the first target I want to see you guys take out is the Liberty City Mob,are we clear?"_

_Katherine aka Adrianna tries to avoid the commission by saying"I'm sorry sir but I have other cases which demand almost all my attention,a commission is something I canno-"_

_"-Sanders will take up all your cases,if too difficult others will help him,Ms Cook you've been with us for 7 months and I know as well as anybody here that your investigative skills are matched by no one,we will need your deductive reasoning and instinctive decision making if we're going to take any of these guys down" he interrupted her commandingly._

_Katherine__ had been there for seven months and it was about to turn to eight very soon.She wanted to go back to the FBI and although she didn't tell them, wasn't a fan of being in a Police Department.She had passed that road a long time ago and didn't lile going back to it.Although she put n effort in being in the SFPD she effortlessly solved cases thathat had met dead ends and turned cold.So although she wanted to put out the Commissioner and leave the SFPD,she was their best.After being interrupted Adrianna would slowly fold her hands in irritation._

**_Pleasure_****_ Domes Club,Battery Point District,San Fierro,2002 April,12h57..._**

_Louie is seen walking towards the building of the Pleasure Domes Club.In his traditional black leather jacket whilst on the phone "Just make it happen Davis,get me that fake ID so I can prove myself to these guys" as he dropped it and arrived at the entrance of the club to see a large muscleman blocking his way "Important meeting inside buddy,no guests allowed" said the muscleman putting Louie at a distance with a hand on Louie's chest._

_Louie__ was seething inside,he wanted to break the men's hand but thought better of it "Names Louie Toscano,Luca had called for me" he said_

_"Oh the Louie guy,Cosma said you'd come,get in" said the muscleman clearing the way for him after having searched him.Louie would pull his leather jacket and enters the club trying to stay calm,cool and collected._

_As Louie entered the club he would find that on the biggest table of them all,mobsters would be sitting there deliberating with each other whilst two of them were smoking.Louie would instantly notice the one wearing a dark blue shirt with black stripes,it was unbuttoned from the top and Louie could see the black necklace with a glistering mini sword on it.He was carrying a glass of scotch,this showed off his 1947 gold watch.His style and taste in clothes certainly were much better than those of his father.He had glistering silky hair,his nicely cut beared and the small strip of hair showing from a part of his chest because of his slighly unbuttoned shirt would reveal him as being a hairy man.His black eyes were as deep and cold as his demeanor during this little get together.He was handsome but moe or so he was a young leader.He was **Kane "John'o" Forelli**,the Don of the Forelli Crime Family._

_Louie__ saw this as the_ _perfect opportunity to finally interact with the man he hated the most.But as he was makig his way towards the table,the mobster from last night who had blocked him from getting to Don Kane blocked him again and began forcefully searching him for firearms,he would turn him around whilst doing his search to Louie who had his hands up.__"The guy from outside already searched me" said Louie__"_

_I don't care" said Abano, finishing his search as Louie turned around to see Kane who had yet to notice him walk up the stairs.He would only see Kane's back as he disappeared into the upper floor._

_Louie was furious,Mike Abano had cost him another chance at meeting the Don "Alright, you're clean" Abano let him through whilst closely following him from behind.__Cosma,who was after Kane's leave in control of the meeting turn his head around and would notice Louie "Ahhhh!!Louie Toscano,just the man i wanted to see" he got up from his chair_

_"This way" leading Louie away from the ongoing meeting.__They__ would talk as they walked to the bar of the club_

_"So Louie,how was your night?" asked Cosma_

_"Crappy,like any other night" said Louie_

_"Well I wouldn't be feeling very calm or sleeping soundly either knowing I rubbed out a cop" said Cosma as Louie would stop and look at him with eyes of confusion_

_"Relax,I got you,no SFPD officer is gonna go after you,not while I'm alive" said,Luca as they would reach the bar and would both sit down._

_"Drink?" offered Cosma_

_"Nah I'm fine" declined Louie_

_"You know I like you Louie, you're a man of precision,never second guessing himself,if we had twenty of you,the mob would be fine" said Cosma ordering some vodka.__"Except its not fine" he then said after gulping the glass of vodka and calling for another round._

_"What's wrong?if you don't mind me asking" asked Louie_

_"The family really lost a lot in Liberty City,Don Franco getting killed in an explosion in little Italy,Mike Forelli,the Uncle cousin getting a bomb fitted into his car last year,most of our operations getting pummeled by that son of 'bitch Toni Cipriani,some mute gunning down most of our people and some black guy murdering Marco Forelli at the Bistro in Saint Marks,the same Bistro we lost" said Cosma "You probably don't know half the shit I'm talking about and you know what,you don't have to,but what you need to know is that we're really down on money right now, naturally for the job you pulled for us, saving us millions I'd give you thousands but..." Cosma said pulling out $700 and placing it on the table__"Now I know its peanuts considering you had to kill a cop but I can assure you I'll pay you whats due to you,my word is my honour and to a person like me honour is everything" Cosma said as he slowly slided the cash on the table to Louie's side._

_Louie__ would reach out for the cash but Cosma would quickly hold the hand saying "Or you could help me tie up loose ends" he said to a surprised Louie_

_"With what?" asked Louie_

_"First things first though,you said you did jobs for other people to make money right?" asked Luca_

_"Yea,namely theTriads,the Yakuza and the Russians,I did a couple of jobs for them" replied Louie_

_"I like your honesty Louie,now listen" said Cosma to Louie who'd listen attentively_

_"The family could use someone like you,I could use someone like you to help me take care of business" continued Cosma_

_Louie would be silent for a couple of seconds then would reply "Yea sure,ok"_

_"But if you agree to do work for me,and trust me we got plenty of work for you, you'll have to cut your ties and make due with smaller payouts...trust me as time goes on and the family gets stronger you'll be rewarded with more than just a hafty pay"_

_Louie seemed reluctant,he had to be.He was being asked to work for smaller pay and leave the other gangs which paid way better than the peanuts he was obviously going to receive from Cosma.He didn't want to be used.__Noticing Louie's silence_

_"Now is the time to make a decision Louie,you do work for me and only me,with smaller pay for now or you take this *looks at the hand holding the $700* you get out of this club,you wait for me to pull a couple of strings,and give you a proper payout for the job last night and we go our separate ways" Cosma was giving Louie an ultimatum which he thought Louie would say no to.But Louie had thirst for revenge,he wanted Forelli and would stop at nothing to get to him._

_"Alright I'll do it *he nodded in agreement* I'll do work for you,it seems more stable a job that way" Louie replied._

_Luca Cosma was shocked,and his pointy finger squeezed his lips whilst gazing dead into the cold black eyes of Louie.He would let go of Louie's hand allowing him to claim the cash on the table_

_Cosma would remove his hand from his mouth "Ok then,c'mon lemme introduce you to a couple of people" as Luca led Cosma to the table where the mobster meeting was still taking __place.It would be paused by Cosma._

_"People,this__ right here is Louie Toscano,he's a real hero this guy,and our new associate,so I expect you guys to treat him with the utmost respect got it?" said Luca with a smile as two mobsters from the table would embrace Louie,the third to embrace Louie was none other than Gino Cataneo,whom although had streaks of white hair still had blonde hair too,after traditionally kissing Louie on the cheek and softly slapping it he would comment by saying "Louie Toscano,so you're the one who saved our truck and Manzini,its nice to meet ya kid" as he sat back down._

_Cosma__ would then take Louie away from the meeting allowing it to continue as he walked with Louie to the exit of the building as Louie stared at Mike Abano,who stared back in a not so welcoming manner_

_"So Louie, I got a job for you" said Cosma_

_"Yea,what is it?" replied Louie_

_"We've had our eye on Hasbury since we got here,but I have a feeling the San fierro Rifa down there won't be too willing to give up that territory to us,get down there and teach them a lesson,secure the Hasbury district for the Forelli family,use this gun *giving him a pistol* if you catch them off guard their numbers wont matter because word on the streets is many of the boys down there aren't really carrying real heat"_

**_\--_**

**_Hepburn heights District,Portland,Liberty City,1969..._**

**_Time:23h56_**

_In__ a shootout happening on the streets of Hepburn Heights,Portland a very young **Tommy** **Vercetti **is seen covering his head from inside a building whilst sustaining heavy fire from what appeared to be enemies.Vercetti would remain in cover from the fire until two of his nine enemies finished themselves out._

_As they tried to refill their ammunition,Tommy Vercetti like a perfect marksman would shoot them both and jumo to take cover__"GIVE UP VERCETTI,its over,if you stop fighting I'll make it quick!!!" yelled one of the gangsters at Tommy._

_"FUCK YOU,YOU LEONE PRICK!!!" yelled Vercetti as without moving from his cover of which was the wall of the building,he would simply expose his hand and would fire multiple shots from his pistol causing the Leone men to take cover as he quickly refilled his ammunition with his last magazine "Shit,Sonny where's the fucken aid you promised" Tommy whispered to himself._

_One__ of the Leone men would rush into the building, believing Vercetti had gone further into it,as he entered through the door,Tommy would cut him off with three shots to the chest.Tommy would jump into the door where he just shot a Leone henchmen and would use the dead body as a shield as he fired until he emptied out his gun again.He would shoot two of the the now six enemies,leaving four,as he was about to reach for the gun that belonged to the dead Leone he would seemingly get shot in the arm as he would without the gun roll into the walls of the building for cover._

_One__ of the Leone men would signal for one of his three companions to go into the building,the one that would go in would be met by a punch from Vercetti,a punch which he would dodge,but it would allow Tommy the opportunity to hold the men's gun as they both would begin struggling for the gun.They would both fall onto the ground whilst still furiously struggling for the gun.The mobster would be on top of Tommy._

_Vercetti's__ wounded arm would begin working against him as the mobster began overpowering him by bending the gun to the direction of his face.__THEN...__M14 calibre shots would be heard from the outside "SHIT!!!its the Forellis,lets get the fuck out of HERE!!!" the car outside the building would be heard speeding away._

_This would provide enough distraction for Tommy to quickly bend the gun and place it under the chin of the Leone mobster,and would fire without waver, causing a hole to appear on the top of his skull whilst pieces of his would splatter on the inner walls of the building.Tommy would then take a deep breath,as he realizes he just narrowly escaped certain death._

_"Tommy!!!" yelled Gino Cataneo from the outside of the building,evidently much more younger than he was to be in 2002,he was still just a Forelli Family Made-Man._

_He entered the building and pointed the gun at Vercetti thinking it was an adversary until he saw it was just the Associate Tommy,a friend of the family._

_"Sonny sent us,You ok?" he asked after helping him to his feet_

_"Yea,just a grazed arm" replied Vercetti_

_Gino would look at the dead bodies on the ground "Shit,looks like Salvatore Leone is willing to do anything to be Don of the Leone Family,even if it means stirring up trouble between the families" he said_

_"Isn't he Capo in the Leone Family already?" asked Tommy confused as he and Gino slowly walked out of the building_

_"Nah,looks like you haven't heard but his father's already ranked up the spoiled brat to Underboss" replied Gino_

_"Well that explains how he was able to mobilize nine men to do the things they did tonight" said Tommy holding his arm.Police sirens would begin to sound._

_"Ummm...sorry to interrupt your little talk girls but we gotta go" said one of the Forelli henchman mockingly._

_All Forelli men on the scene would get into the two Forelli cars.__"So what does this mean between the families?" asked Tommy_

_"I don't know Tommy but probably war if not something else worse,you just took out seven out of nine of Leone's men,this will earn you a lot of respect out there but the families won't be too happy with each other,especially Don Vita Leone,you're a Forelli Associate afterall" said Gino_

_"Oh shit,you gotta be kidding me" exclaimed Tommy_

_"Don't worry Tommy,you're like one of us now,one of these days you'll probably be made" said Gino as the car drove away._

**_To be Continued..._**

**_Note:_**

**_-Whenever you see a date recent to 2002,know its a flashback_**

**_-Don Vita Leone is Salvatore Leones father by my story._**


	5. Chapter4:Its a Dirty Job

_**Chapter4:Its a Dirty Job,but Somebody's godda do it**_

_**Apartment Building,Atlantic Heights District,San Fierro,April 2002...**_

_Inside the 23rd floor of an evidently middle class apartment building,FBI Agent Katherine King is seen discussing something on the phone, although still pretty it was clear from her facial expression that the discussion she was having wasn't making her happy._

_"I know that,but our agreement about me going undercover was that I take out the Commissioner,now you got ne busy investigating politicians...I think it's pretty clear the Mayor is a scumbag,just like all politicians. So investigating him is pretty useless" she said in protest._

_"Listen Kat,we're not just talking about some Corrupt Mayor looting city funds to fatten himself but we're talking about a dishonest mayor,who broke oath and got involved with Triads,you gotta take him down Kat" replied a male voice from the other side of the line._

_"Well It's not my responsibility I-" Katherine would be interrupted by a knock on the door "Hold Ethan" she said as she went to open the door. Upon opening the door she'd see no one,but then when she looked down she would see a little blonde girl, probably five years old. Katherine King froze,she had been so out of touch with her emotions she did not know how to real give a genuine reaction to people. All the years of spying and lying were finally, taking its toll._

_"Hi mam..." she greeted Katherine who remained stagnant with thought,giving no response "My name is Julia and I'm looking for my mom" things just got worse. She was asking her about her mother._

_Katherine would look around in the hallway leading up to her apartment. She would then hold her long brunette Curly her as she compressed her pink lips with her teeth grinding together from the inside "Ummmmm,whats your name again?" asked Katherine attempting to collect herself_

_"I'm Julia" the little girl replied._

_"Ok Julia honey listen,I'm a bit busy right now so I can't really help you,but you can just go downstairs and talk to security,I'm pretty sure they can help you" replied Katherine awkwardly. The little girl was broken,she would slowly begin to walk away,Katherine felt like shooting herself in the head,how could she reject helping a little soul like that. Maybe her line of work truly was making her cold.She'd close the door._

_But the door would be held back by a grown up's hand,it was Katherine's partner in the SFPD - Byron Walker "Hey Adrianna" said Byron carrying two cups of coffee,as she gave one to her and the door closed behind him._

_"Byron,and might I ask why you're here?" said Katherine who's alias in the SFPD was Adrianna Cook. She dropped the call she was on._

_"I never really took you as the type to ask the obvious,hey do you know I saw a little girl outside,she looked pretty upset" said Byron trying to keep calm amidst the woman of his dreams. She was wearing a black vest but was as beautiful as if she was wearing a million dollar dress. "Anyways we gotta go,some maniac dropped bodies at Hashbury,the Mexicans" he continued._

_"Another gang war?" asked Katherine._

_"Well probably,but I have my doubts,I mean the San Fierro Rifa has lacked muscle since 1992 so I doubt those punks would want a war with anyone" replied Byron._

_"So you think the attack was sudden and uncalled for?" she continued to enquire._

_"Yeah...yeah that's what I thought,it was a surprise attack...you know Adrianna a person could swear you're able to read people's minds,how do you do that?" Byron being rhetorical._

_"It's just common sense,nothing else" she said as she threw herself to her comfy sofa._

_"Nah,it's called the power of having unparalleled deduction skills" Byron complemented. "You're pretty smart Adrianna"_

_Adrianna as she was known would take a deep breath holding her head,she ignored the compliment as she was still thinking about that little girl Julia. "So who do you think is responsible for the attack?" she asked._

_"Do you even need to ask?...the Mafia from Liberty City" said Byron._

_"Oh them,I forgot" she replied still deep in thought "They probably attacked the Mexicans to expand territory,I hear that's how the mafia mantain a monopoly of control in certain areas of a place and establish fronts for their rackets" she said continuing._

_"Yeah well we thought so too,witness accounts not only seeing a white male kill four Mexicans and scare off the rest of his buddies at Hashbury but also hearing the guy who killed them yelling that Hashbury belonged to Kane Forelli" said Byron 'For the mere fact that she was able to deduce that before I could mention the witness accounts we had proves there's no better asset on force than her,I can't believe how she can be so effortlessly impressive' he thought to himself._

_"So one guy killed four of them?" asked Adrianna finally drifting into the conversation._

_"As impossible as it sounds yes,but they were unarmed and he was so ***notices her drifting away into her own world again***...either way Hashbury is no longer Rifa territory" said Byron trying to pull her out of her world but being unsuccessful,he'd sigh and shake his head "Anyways cmon,we gotta get to the precinct there's something real important the captain wants us to do Adrianna"_

_**Pleasure Domes Club,Battery Point District,San Fierro,2002...**_

_It is the middle of the day in the Pleasure Domes Club,and this is visible with the emptiness inside the club with chairs being out on top of tables.Luca Cosma is seen sitting at the bar looking at an ID Card with Louie standing in front of him,Louie was evidently nervous.He didn't think Luca would buy the fake idea trick he was trying to use on him._

_"Louie Toscano,born in August the 3rd 1977" said Luca "Well everything looks to be in order" Louie let out a silent sigh of relief,Luca Cosma bought the bait.They'd both begin to slowly walk away from the bar "I told the Don about what you did for the family yesterday and the day before, he's real pleased" said Luca_

_"Well I'm pleased to hear that" said Louie,lying with every piece of saliva in his mouth._

_"Terrific *he'd stop walking* the reason I like your style Louie is that you and I pretty much very alike,I mean it's a Dirty Job but Somebody's Gotta do it right?" asked Luca as he sat down on a sofa._

_"Wha' do you want done Luca?" Louie replied._

_"Straight to the heel of the hunt,I like that" Luca said with a smile "Now listen,there's a restaurant in the Queens I'm interested in buying,Garcia's Eatery,the only problem I have is that the owner is a bit reluctant to sell"_

_"And you want me to convince him in more ways than one" replied Louie_

_"You catch on fast Louie,I need more people like you" said Luca with a smile "But be careful,that son'f a bitch has protection from the Cruz Cartel" Luca continued to Louie whom would nod in understanding "Now you have to make him sign whilst ensuring there's no bad blood between the Mafia and the Cartel"_

_"Well that sounds a bit hard" said a concerned Louie_

_"Well don't worry cause it just got easy,he's got a son and a wife he beats on a regular basis,they live on an apartment building at Paradiso Heights at this address" Luca said giving Louie a docket "Maybe you should ahhhmmmm pay them a visit" he continued "Everything from the contract to the address of the restaurant is there,now get going" Luca taped into Louie's back as he Toscano walked away._

_**AN HOUR LATER**_

_**Apartment Building,Paradiso Heights District,San Fierro,2002...**_

_In a grim scene,a Mexican-American woman is seen tied up to a chair with a duck tape on her mouth in the middle of a living room.She was evidently terrified,with sweat all over her face.Louie Sindacco now using an alias of Louie Toscano is seen sitting on the sofa facing her.Louie had a large pistol on his hand and looked the woman dead in the eyes._

_"This ain't personal lady,trust me this ain't personal" said Louie removing the duck tape from her mouth "If your husband had only listen,non of you would be in danger" said Louie looking at the door of a room._

_"Please I beg of you don't hurt my son, he's just an innocent boy" she begged Louie,knowing that he was planning to hurt her son by looking at the room he was locked in._

_"Well that all depends in what that fat fuck Garcia does" said Louie picking up the phone "Now shhhh,it's the moment of truth for the both of you" he said putting the phone on his ear after having dialed._

_"Me amor,how you doing baby?" said Garcia from the other said of the phone._

_"Garcia!!!!!!my friend,how'ya doin?" Louie yelled._

_"Ey who the fuck is this and why you callin me with my woman's phone?!" Garcia asked in a hostile tone._

_"Nah nah it's just the guy who's been banging your woman for he past six months" said Louie._

_"WHAT?!!!!" Garcia erupted._

_"Don't worry I'm just messing with ya Garcia,what you can't take a joke?" said Louie laughing at him._

_"Ey fuck you cabron-"_

_"Don't you fucked drop this call cause if you do I'll tie a rope around your son's neck and drop him from the top of the building" replied Louie aggressively._

_"What,who the fuck are you to be threaten' me,do you know who I am ese?"_

_"Yeah,you're a drug dealing piece of shit for the Cartel and I'm the guy that's inside your apartment with both your abused wife and neglected son" said Louie_

_"What is this?!" asked Garcia in shock._

_"Just give him whatever he wants,he said he's gonna hurt our son,please help us,please-" Louie would remove the phone from Garcia's woman._

_"Requests from Luca Cosma,sign over the bloody restaurant" said Louie_

_"Luca Cosma...Cosma" Garcia trying to recall "Wait,you talking about that Italian gringo from the club at Battery Point?" asked Garcia "I already gave him my answer,I'm not selling"._

_"Yeah well he's no longer interested in buying either,if you want your son to live you'll sign over that ugly restaurant of yours right now" Said Louie._

_"I'm not signing mierda you greaseball fuck" Garcia insulted._

_"Fine,then it's off with your boy's head" said Louie about to drop the call._

_"Wait wait wait,who is this?" asked Garcia._

_"My name is not important and if you're trying to stall me don't bother because you family will be dead before any Colombian scumbag gets here"_

_"Ok ok fine hombre what do you want?"_

_"You know exactly what Luca Cosma wants,sign over the fucken restaurant" said Luca to Garcia who'd re ain quiet "Now I left the papers behind the sofa bolted to the wall by the door,get them,sign them and deliver them to the Pleasure Domes Club right now,and don't even bother coming back to that restaurant,after you're done because it belongs to Luca Cosma now and he doesn't want you or any of your Colombian or Mexican friends near it" ordered Louie._

_"Ok ok culo,I'll do it"_

_"Luca Cosma is a man who hates to be kept waiting so you got 15 minutes no more no less,and if I even THINK I see a Colombian or a fucken Mexican near the building,I'll rub out your family" Louie would then drop the call._

_He'd then look at Garcia's wife. "Well my love this will be the longest 15 minutes of your life" he said with a smile._

_**25 MINUTES LATER**_

_In the streets of San Fierro a black Sultan is seen speeding without control. Inside the exotic car is employed Forelli Associate Louie Sindacco. A call would come through and Louie would answer it,only to hear Çøsmã's voice._

_"Hey Louie" said Çøsmã._

_"Luca,what is it?" Louie replied._

_"Hey you did a real number on that Mexican piece of shit,he delivered the papers signed and that stupid restaurant is mine so good job" said Çøsmã._

_"Thanks Luca" Louie replied._

_"Yeah you're welcome,now where you at?" Luca would ask._

_"Well I'm in the middle of the streets and guess what I'm driving?" Louie said rhetorically. "That piece of shit's Sultan,took it as personal reward *Let's out a little chuckle as he shakes his head* you know wonder how a restaurant owner like Garcia can afford an exotic car like a Sultan" he continued with his rhetorical language._

_"He is a fucken drug dealer Louie,whether the Mafia likes it or not there's more money in drugs than anything out there" Luca said._

_"Wait you're interested in the drugs trade?" Louie asked. "I thought the Mafia was completely against drugs" he continued._

_"Yeah well not all of us" Luca whispered._

_"What?" Louie asking Luca to repeat what he said._

_"Just because I admit it makes money a lot of money doesn't mean I want the family in the drugs trade,now listen Louie where exactly are you?" Luca asked quickly changing the topic._

_"I'm in the middle of the Queens" Louie answered, although he realized Luca's change in tone when he spoke about the drugs trade but didn't want to push Luca to the point where he became suspicious._

_"Perfect,listen I got another job for you" said Luca. "There's a car stuffed with a stiff right besides a Coffee Shop at the edge of the Carbon Heights district.Some Russian thought he was a tough guy when we questioned him about the recent attempt on Don Forelli's life. Well let's just say he got what was coming to him. There car's been there all day and Mike Abano hasn't stopped running his mouth about it,so take it and go dispose of the body before the SFPD find out what's inside"_

_"You got it Luca" said Louie dropping the phone. After he dropped the phone he'd shake his head as he violently swerved the car around, turning it to it's opposite direction as he would then shove its gear lever causing it to pick up speed whilst it roared with fury. Lord knows how many traffic laws he had already broken._

_**25 Minutes Later...**_

_**San Fierro City Scrapyards,Marina District,San Fierro...**_

_In the scrapyards of the city, Louie is seen with a cold visage looking at a white car being disfigured by a car crusher. He was the only one by this time who knew what was inside it's boot. He would pull out a cigarette and set it alight._

_Louie Sindacco is seen then receiving money from the Scrapyard conductor for the scraps he had given to the city. He would simply take the money from the short Mexican-American man but wouldn't bother looking at him eye to eye as he continued to watch the car get crushed whilst evidently in deep thought. His phone would ring again._

_"Yes?" he asked._

_"Louie my man,you did that little job for me" Luca asked._

_"Yeah it's done" answered Louie._

_"Good job Louie,I'm proud of ya, it ain't easy taking out garbage for the Family" Luca replied._

_"Yeah I know, but like you said. It's a dirty job but somebody's gotta do it" Louie replied dutifully._

_"Yeah, but listen we got another problem that's gonna need solving" said Luca_

_Louie would hold the phone to ensure that Luca didn't hear. He would sigh in annoyance as his eyes rolled as fast as his head. "What is it?" he asked putting the phone back into his ear._

_"Listen,we want to set up an illegal gambling parlour in one of the City's warehouses but the property is owned by some Jewish banker,he refuses to sell and like Garcia he's gonna learn a lesson in respect, I'm no longer offering to buy, so you're gonna make him sell by bending his arm into signing over that place to the Mafia for free" said Çøsmã._

_"Consider it done" said Louie._

_"Good, now come over to the club, Mike Abano will give you the paperwork as well as your payout for the two jobs you just did" said Luca._

_**SFPD Headquarters, Downtown, San Fierro, April, 2002...**_

_**Time: 21h27**_

_Katherine King is seen in a briefing inside the room set to be used by the newly established Mob Commission. She watches the night sky as her partner in the SFPD Byron Walker continues to brief the room. He would sit down as someone else took over. She was evidently distant and Byron would notice this._

_"Ms Cook" The investigator briefing said Katherine. He only knew her by her Alias of Adrianna Cook. "What do you think we should do with the Mafia" he asked her on purpose, noticing the fact that she's distant._

_"Well we've established that the Mafia is strong,I mean they were able to drop six bodies a couple of days ago so I disagree with everyone in this room, if you go after the Yakuza and all these other organizations whilst ignoring the Liberty City mob, by the time you go after them, they'll be too powerful to take down" she said._

_"That's a bold statement Ms Cook, anyways the Yakuza people are moving a large quantity of prostitutes from Japan, now if my sources are correct all these girls are illegal immigrants and are probably being trafficked against their will" continued the officer with his briefing._

_**20 Minutes Later...**_

_The briefing is over and almost all 16 Police Officers belonging to the Mob Commission meant to take down organized crime around the city are seen leaving the briefing room. Byron would go to his partner to find out what was wrong. He would catch her packing her notes._

_"Hey Adrianna" Byron calked for her as he stood right next to the table where she was packing her stuff._

_"Byron" she answered lifelessly._

_"What's wrong? he asked her._

_"What's wrong? Nothing's wrong" she said trying to push him away._

_"Oh come on Adrianna,I'm not the only one that didn't notice that our best operative wasn't even in that meeting" he said to Kathrine of whom would look away. "Now what's wrong?" He asked again._

_This time Katherine or Adrianna would open up by sitting down with him. She knew she couldn't expose too much. "I saw this beuatiful little girl today, Julia, she had-"_

_"-Wait wait wait, you're this sad because of some little girl" Byron interrupted._

_"A LITTLE GIRL WHO MAY HAVE LOST HER MOTHER" said Katherine silencing Byron of whom would back off with a hand gesture of surrender._

_"Ok I'm sorry Adrianna"_

_"You know what Byron nevermind" an annoyed Katherine attempting to end the conversation._

_"No I-" Byron attempted to reason with her._

_"Hey Byron" a male voice interrupted him from behind. "You said we meet you after the briefing, should we perhaps-" said the men in glasses._

_"No, we're done here" said Katherine leaving but would be stopped by Byron of whom would stand in his way._

_"You do know I've learnt martial arts as well as how to break every part of the body right?" Katherine threatened. Byron had never seen this side of her_

_'What the hell is going on' he thought to himself. "Listen I'm not fighting ok? I, no we need your help" he said looking at the make in glasses as well as two others. A male and a female. Katherine would calm herself down as she settled herself back onto her chair._

_"Thank you, now I called this little get together because our taskforce with assholes like Marshall has it's many flaws" said Byron insulting one of the investigators in the task force,the same investigator who had asked Katherine a question during the briefing in an attempt to catch her off guard. "But it's biggest is, undoubtedly is that-"_

_"-its too big" Katherine interrupted._

_"I swear you are an amazing mind reader" said Officer Byron. "So this will be the core of the taskforce, that means certain things we discuss here will be classified and no one here will be allowed to relay this information to anyone outside the ones I've chosen. Which is obviously everyone in this room and no one else,not even your goddam dog" he continued. "Any questions?" he asked._

_The officers with glasses would raise his hand "Yeah,I don't get it though if you made this CORE of the taskforce to avoid corruption how do you know non of us in this room are informants or working with the scum we're supposed to take down" asked the young four eyed Officer._

_"Well Mason, it's called a judgment call, I know for a fact no one here is a snitch or a criminal hiding behind a badge alright?" Answered Byron to Officer Mason as the young glassed male was known._

_"Now let's continue. I for one agree with what Katherine said concerning the Liberty City Mafia" Byron said "The problem is where do we start?" He continued. "Now our main target is this guy" said Byron pressing a remote which would show the picture of an Italian "Kane Forelli, he's believed to be the new leader of the Forelli Family, I think we go after him, we can exterminate the Mafia before it gains too much power. But like I asked before,the only problem is where do we start"_

_"Well I hear there's a Party for the rich at Elmwurst in Ridgemond,word on the street is criminals from Vice City to Los Santos will be there, and maybe this Kane guy would show up there. You know, to gain political and criminal contacts" said the only other female in the room apart from Katherine._

_"Well that's a good suggestion Layla,the only problem is how do we use that information in our favour. What do you think Adrianna?" Byron asked his SFPD partner._

_"Well it would be the perfect way for us to get in a spy into his organization without him suspecting police intervention" said Adrianna._

_"You mean an informant? But then who'd we use to go undercover against an organization as dangerous as the Mafia?" said Byron._

_"He's kind of right Adrianna, I mean the last three guys the Captain sent out to infiltrate the Yakuza and the Cartel all came back in body bags, we never even found one of the bodies. So Who's to say this won't be any different" asked Officer Benjamin, one of the three males in the room._

_"Yeah but who?" said Mason the computer genius._

_"Well, I think a female would be ideal for this job, considering I'm led to believe that all three of us those men killed were actually men" said Katherine._

_"Yeah they were" Benjamin replied with inner marvel. Everyone would then look at each other on whom should be chosen for the job as Katherine would look at her slowly figdeting fingers, only to look up and see all four of the people in the room looking at her._

_"Wait, you expect me to go and spy on HIM!" said Katherine pointing at Kane Forelli's screened picture._

_"C'mon Adrianna you'd be perfect for the job" Byron attempted to convince her._

_"No...NO!" said Katherine (Adrianna) now preparing herself to leave. Her life was already surrounded with a web of lies, she wasn't about to add another lie on top of the lies she was already telling._

_"Well he is kinda right baby, I mean you're certainly more calmer than everyone here, that makes you subtle and cunning, you're way more smarter. Plus you're certainly way more beautiful than I am, and trust me honey that's not something a woman easily says to another" said Layla to Katherine of whom as beginning to be convinced._

_**To be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter5: Meeting the Don

**_Chapter5: Meeting the Don_**

**_San Fierro, Battery Point, Pleasure Domes Club, May 2002..._**

**_Time: 17h12_**

_Outside the Pleasure Domes Club Louie Sindacco, known by his alias of Louie Toscano is seen entering the building without fuss as almost everyone knew who he was. He was the employed Enforcer of the Forelli Family after all. A whole 5 weeks and a half had passed since he had started working for Luca Çøsmã, the Underboss of the Forelli Mafia. In the five weeks he'd been working for Çøsmã he'd done more for the Mafia than almost all it's members had in the whole of last year. He had helped Luca Çøsmã claim the Queens District for the Family, where he had helped him establish his restaurant - Çøsmã's Ristorante after dealing with San Fierro Rifa saboteurs sent by the restaurant's former owner - Garcia. Luca Çøsmã had had enough of Garcia and sent Louie to take him out a week ago, and Louie delivered on the hit with ruthless efficiency after killing Garcia's Rifa bodyguards and chasing him down with a car before catching and beating him to death with a socket wrench._

_After killing Garcia Louie had gained a lot of respect within the Forelli Family and on the streets. He had helped Luca establish gambling rackets and "Shake down" businesses that refused to pay protection money in newly attained Mafia turf - **Foster Heights** district**,Outer Garcia** district**,Battery Point** district**,Hashbury** district and the **Queens District**. Half of these territories had been quickly obtained by the Mafia due to Louie's handywork. At first many of the businesses and small time criminals that operated in these districts resisted Mafia control, but Louie would be the one to restore order with his ruthlessness and cunning nature. Before the Forellis knew it, their Protection racket was established and no business operating on Forelli turf was refusing to pay Protection money. He had also helped Luca establish a lucrative gambling parlour on Foster Heights after taking over a warehouse that had previously been owned by a Jewish Banker._

_His efficiency on the streets had even attracted the attention of Gino "The Forelli Capo" Cataneo. He was the only Caporegime in the Family and was the eldest. With Louie's brutal efficiency, by this time Gino's regime of Mafiosi were on the verge of controlling the entirety of the Outer Garcia district after a series of scuffles with the Vietnamese mob whom were using the district for drug dealing. So after working for the Mafia for only 1 month,1 week and 3 days he was already good friends with Luca Çøsmã, who's men ruled Foster Heights and the Queens. The Mafia was getting stronger. Although Luca had a mean streak, he virtually trusted Louie completely. Now he had summoned him for a "Job" and as always Louie obliged._

_He would walk up the stairs of the club to Luca Çøsmã's office on the second floor of the Pleasure Domes Club wondering what his "boss" had in store for him. No bodyguard was at the half-opened door, but he could hear that someone was inside. So Louie would softly knock and then would open the door slowly after getting no response from the inside. Inside he would see Luca putting some of his stuff into the three boxes on his office's table._

_"Louie!! My man, come in and close the door behind you" said Luca cheerfully._

_"You called for me Luca, ya busy or something?" Asked Louie._

_"Nah nothing big, this can wait" said Luca shoving in a portrait onto one of the boxes as he would go around to the table's front so he could face Louie. Luca would then lean on the same table and begins briefing him. "Listen Louie, I got an important job for you" said Luca handing Louie one of the two beer bottles he had brought with him from the mini fridge behind the table._

_"You up for it?" Luca asked._

_Louie would remain quiet for a second "...sure" he said. "Of course I'm up for it"._

_"Listen Louie. Sometimes fractured business relationships can be repaired, but unfortunately not all. There's an Irishman here in San Fierro, owns a small construction company. He's been doing work at Hashbury, you might have seen it" said Luca to Louie of whom would simply nod. "Well, he's been refusing to pay protection money, plus he's some racist anti-black who's been supporting some Vietnamese whacko in stealing business from other gangs including us. And on top of all of that, he's been threatening to go to the authorities with information on us! In particular our dearly departed friend Garcia. Three good reasons to knock him off. That's where you come in Louie" said Luca pointing at Louie's chest._

_"Our efforts to CHANGE HIS MIND in the past three days have been in vain, so it's time we get rid of him. He should be at Hashbury right about now" said Luca looking at his watch. "He'll be trying to fix the mess I had my boys do to his little construction site besides the Carl Johnson's Auto-Spawn and Spray Garage. So you're gonna go down there and rub him out. I don't care if you have to do a real number on his construction buddies to do it, just make sure he doesn't leave that site alive" ordered Luca. "Now I gotta continue preparing for my move to my Restaurant at the Queens, so do this fast and come back here so I can pay ya before I leave" said Luca._

_"How dangerous is it?" asked Louie gulping down the last of his liquor._

_Luca, obviously in one of his volatile moods would erupt "You HAVE a problem following directions Louie?!!" yelled Luca._

_Louie would back off, but remains calm. "Nah, no" he would answer._

_"Now go down there and take care of this for me. You know, an errand for a friend. You're like one of us now Louie, and we take care of our own" said Luca._

_"Yeah I know" said Louie placing the beer bottle on the table. "Consider this little problem solved" he would leave the room. Luca would continue with what he was doing._

**_2 HOURS LATER..._**

_Ridgemond, Elmwurst, Panlantic Tower, 19h23..._

_Inside the large Penthouse of the HQ offices of the coherently corrupt Panlantic Corporation a big party "for the rich" is taking place. The Panlantic Corporation had long moved it's HQ to San Fierro adding onto the crime scourge of the city, although they remained highly present in Liberty City, this would end in 2001 with the collapse of the Panlantic board's ambitions with the drug SPANK and the dissolution of their lucrative partnership with the Cartel led by Miguel and Catalina. Criminals from Vice City to Las Venturas and Los Santos would be present at this party._

_The party would be going smooth with glasses clapping against one another and muffled voices all over the place accompanied by some smooth Jazz from a band performance. In the bar area of the Penthouse a beautiful woman with eyelashes thickened by a dark mascara would be seen in a black diamond glittering dress. She had a glass of red whine on her hand as she sat by the counter. She had black long hair and a face prettier than her dress. Her body was that of a model, which was a surprise why such a beautiful woman would be on her own in such a high profile party. The reason for this was because she was non other than FBI Agent Katherine King. She was there on a mission that she had been entrusted with by her SFPD friends who knew her only as Adrianna Cook, an investigator in the SFPD._

_Katherine wasn't in that party just to look good. The proof of this would be with how she kept looking around as if her eyes were hunting for prey. "You really look good in that dress Adrianna" said a voice from a chip inside her ear. "Thanks Mason" she replied to the computer whiz of their little crew - Mason. "Nah, I think he means you look hot in everything you're wearing" said Byron. "Stop playing with the equipment before I remove this thing from my ear" whispered Katherine in annoyance._

_Then a man in a suit would enter the party with two Colombian Henchmen behind him. To Katherine they were clearly members of the Cruz Cartel, although the suits they wore for this event drew the suspicion away from what normal people would perceive them as. The man they were guarding was Christopher Carrington. He had just become President of the Board of Directors for the Panlantic Corporation. This whole party was a celebration of his rise to prominence and as the late Avery Carrington's little brother he couldn't be any prouder of himself._

_"The scumbag just arrived" said Katherine to her partners. "Well it's the idiot's big day isn't it" replied Layla from the other side. "I can't believe you talked me into this. I don't even think I'm ready to do any of this" said Katherine trying to pull out. "No!no!no!My love you can't pull out now, we've wasted too much time preparing for this, and Byron had to pull a lot of strings and do a lot of sabotaging to make sure this party was postponed to today. So believe me honey you're ready" replied Layla attempting to convince her. "Please, he only did that because he wanted to be sure that the Common Mafia Hood known as Kane would be showing up tonight before he sent me" she replied. "Well no point in debating on the reasons why this party is today honey" said Layla. "Speak of the devil" said Katherine slowly whilst looking at the entrance of the penthouse. "What is it?" asked a curious Layla. "I have to go Layla" Katherine dismissed her._

_In the room an Italian male wearing a dark blue suit with a black shirt had just entered. He was wearing his usual sword necklace and his middle chest area was partially exposed to make space for the necklace. He had black well-rested silky hair and was clearly a handsome Italian male who was in good shape. Behind him was his bodyguard Mike Abano, whom stood very close to him. Katherine was amazed, seeing him in person was way more different than seeing him on a picture. She was amazed. Her eyes would follow him closely as Kane approached a group of men in the party and began using his charm on them. He had started on his campaign to use the party in order to gain political contacts._

**_10 MINUTES LATER..._**

_Katherine now had a triangular champagne glass on her hand. In it was a small transparent drink with a single grape on it's centre. She had been watching Kane this whole time and her demeanor had changed from what it was 10 minutes ago. She had become much more motivated, now it was time for her to make her move._

_Kane Forelli, the Don of the Forelli Family is seen indulging the group of men he had approached earlier. The little circle he had opened up was full of laughter with him telling most of the jokes and stimulating the discussion of business. "You really are a charmer Mr Forelli. Now tell me,Why did you leave Liberty City?" asked the only lady in the little get together. "Well let's just say believe it or not, Liberty City was a bad investment, just like every woman I've been with" replied Kane as the people would laugh. He'd laugh along until the beautiful Katherine King would drag his eyes with hers as she put the grape from her glass slowly into her mouth. His smile would slowly subside as she passed on. Kane's eyes would follow her closely, he was amazed, he was astonished, he was in marvel, he was in Love. "Excuse me" he said leaving the people he was with and follows Katherine King. Mike Abano would do his job by following him from behind. Kane would stop thus stopping Mike as well. "Ey Mike, maybe you should umm, get us something to eat" he ordered. "Ok boss" the disciplined Mike replied leaving._

_Meanwhile Katherine King is seen sitting on the counter of the bar again, waiting for Kane. Whom arrived instantly and sat right next to her._

_"What's a beautiful lady like you doing in a party like this all alone" said Kane._

_"Who said I'm here alone?" she asked looking at him with a smile, then looking away again._

_"Ok. I'm sorry for my insinuations" said Kane smiling back. "Name's Kane" offering a handshake._

_"Kane Forelli" she said,not shaking his hand but instead continued to tend to her half finished drink._

_Kane was surprised but would hold himself from allowing the reaction to surface and would keep his composure instead. "May I ask how you know me?" he asked with a chuckle._

_"Your name was all over the news last month, and what they wrote about you isn't easily forgettable" she replied to him. "So yeah, that's how I know you name. But don't mistake my knowing of your name for knowing you" she said._

_Kane was impressed. She was as confident as she was beautiful. "Well that's pretty analytical, but I've noticed that during all this talk about me and my name, I don't know yours" said Kane as he would quickly diverts his attention to the Barman. "Hey Barman! a drink for me and the lady" as he would then quickly face Katherine(Adrianna) as hastily as he had asked for the drinks._

_Katherine would look at Kane's eyes "Name's Katherine... Katherine Hill"._

**_MEANWHILE AT THE SFPD HEADQUARTERS..._**

_"Katherine... Wonder why she chose that name?" said Mason adjusting his glasses._

_"Beats me" replied Byron eating a burger._

**_1 HOUR LATER..._**

_The Pleasure Domes Club is seen almost empty. Apart from the few of it's employees moving about inside, there would be no mobster in sight apart from the two security guards in the club's interior. Louie Sindacco would be seen entering the club and quickly heading upstairs to Luca Çøsmã's office. He had completed his task for the day. He'd call out for Luca but it would be useless. His office was empty. But even more interestingly no one was standing between him and the club's main office. So for the first time since working for the Mafia as a hired enforcer he finally had an opportunity to head out to the penthouse office of Don Kane Forelli. Since coming to San Fierro the Don trusted no one and thus only preferred to work with his most trusted lieutanants. This was the opportunity to meet him. To meet Kane. The man he hated. Even if he got caught snooping around Kane's office, he would use Luca Çøsmã as his excuse, and so Louie would make his way upstairs._

_Oddly the boss's office would be half open. Louie would slowly open it whilst asking for Luca Çøsmã. The office was relatively lavish with a purple theme reflecting the theme for the club downstairs. The boss's chair was a throne fit for a king. It made Louie kind of angry, believing it was half of his hard work responsible for the Forelli Family getting richer. But unfortunately for Louie no one was inside the office. "Shit" said Louie shaking his head in frustration. As he turned around to leave._

_But then the telephone on the big brown desk would ring. Louie wouldn't hesitate in answering it. "LUCA!! Is that you?!" asked a voice from the other side, frequent gunshots would be heard. Louie would keep quiet. "Well whoever the fuck is on the fuckin like LISTEN!! I'm trapped in some rundown building at Marina! should be able to see it with the rackage of my Exsess on its walls" yelled the voice as the gunfight continued. "Get LUCA down here and tell him to bring back up with him! I'm Kane fucken FORELLI you fucking dogs!" said Kane firing off from a submachine gun as the line went dead. The Don was in trouble and he was the only one who could help him. He thought about it for a minute. 'This is what I want, with Kane dead my vengeance is fullfilled' he thought to himself. 'No...' thought Louie as the expression on his face changed. '... If Kane doesn't suffer then there's no point in any of this.' He would then hold the picture that was on Kane's table. Kane is seen smiling with his hand wrapped around a middle aged woman on the left and Luca Çøsmã on the right with Kane himself on the middle. By the picture he was slightly younger, and the big smile that wrapped around his face indicated that he was happier too. This enraged Louie. "You'll lose everything, just like how I've lost everything because of your family" he said as he determinedly left the office._

**_MINUTES LATER..._**

_Louie after driving around the Marina district in his black Sultan (A car he had stolen from the now deceased Garcia, a man he later killed after stealing his business for the Mafia), he would finally be able to spot the building the Don spoke of when he saw a black Forelli Exsess(Forelli gang car) bashed through the walls of a building, it's body halfway through the building and It wasn't moving. Which to the intelligent Louie meant that the car was empty or whoever was inside was dead. Louie would exit his Sultan as he moved closer to the hole opened up by Kane's car. As he was about to enter the building through the hole he would take a glance at the sign right in the middle of the building - Johnson Apartments, We can always Squeeze you in._

_Louie would quickly slide over the Forelli Exsess and into the building whilst carrying his 9mm pistol. He would approach the bottom of a flight of stairs when he'd see a man wearing a mask looking the other way. Knowing its his enemy, Louie wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet into his skull the minute he realized someone was behind him. Louie would continue through the stairs of which would quickly lead him to the hallway of the second floor of the building. People would be running out of the building screaming and trying not to get shot. In the cover of people running towards him, Louie would quickly shoot two hitmen in the head. The first one wasn't even looking at him, as for the second hitman, by the time he noticed his friend was dead Louie had sent a bullet through his head like a perfect marksman. He would then pick up one the hit man's AK47 assault rifle and would be met by another flight of stairs leading up to the third floor._

_In the 3rd floor,more hitmen would be present. This time the 5 Hitmen of this corridor were facing Louie's position due to having heard gunshots downstairs. It was clear they were timing Louie and were waiting for him to show so they could maim him with bullets. So Louie would wait for them to come to him by halting his advance near the end of the stairs. After a few seconds one of the hitmen would rush down the stairs. Louie would quickly riddle him with the AK47 in the torso before quickly running for the corridor. He would quickly fire at the other four hitmen of whom would fire back. But with aim nothing compared to his it would be like they were firing blanks with bullets hitting targets behind Louie whilst Louie dropped one of them before quickly jumping to the space behind one of the walls separating the two rows of apartments in the hallway. Bullets would be fired at him but he had taken cover so their bullets would simply cause the residue of the wall they were firing at to fall on the top of his black Italian hair. As the bullets kept coming, Louie would kneel with one knee as he would then exposed only his left arm, the same arm carrying his assault rifle. He would then begin firing an endless tirade of bullets at his now three adversaries. By the time his AK47 ran out of bullets the firing stopped. One of his enemies had been hit in the lower abdomen and the other had first been hit in the leg then after he fell got hit in the body and died. The last Hitman continued to fire until he was out of bullets and Louie would notice this, he would then step out of his cover to face his adversary. "You're dead boy!!" Yelled the hitman in confidence. They might've both been out of bullets but he was closer to one of his dead partner's rifles. But when he jumped for the nearest rifle a bullet would pierce his skull. Louie had used his 9mm pistol, perfectly plugged into his pants, to finish him off._

_He would then plug the pistol back into his pants as he quickly jumped for one of the dead men's rifle. In time too as the instance he did three hitmen would rush from upstairs. They had realized something was going on. Instantly upon their arrival into the narrow hallway, Louie would spray the incoming men with bullets, managing to drop one of the shocked three men before kicking an apartment door and jumping through it to take cover, holding his right leg in pain. One of the many bullets from his enemies had grazed him. He would witness a woman holding her son. They were clearly horrified at the events taking place. He would point to the bathroom, quickly instructing them to go there so as to ensure their safety. They would oblige._

_Louie would then point the rifle at the opened door. Indeed one of the suicidal hitmen would rush for the door only to be instantly dropped by a single spray from his AK47. He would then take cover from the left side of the door whilst pointing at the entrance. This time two hitmen would rush into the apartment. Louie would spray them both with bullets. But now Louie doing the math. If he had taken cover into the apartment after having killed one of the three hitmen, that meant that since he killed three men whilst in the apartment meant more of them were coming down there. Then a silence would take over the scene. Although he heard no shots from the hitmen, he could clearly hear their footsteps quietly tiptoeing about like rats taking formation and their guns clucking in their hands. He didn't know how many of them there were which meant he could be in trouble. So he would quickly head to the kitchen table of the 2 roomed apartment where the kitchen merged with the living room and would quickly turn the table over, facing the entry point to the apartment. The table was made of metal so it would provide some cover. Plus he went there with all three of the rifles of the hitmen he had killed to provide extra ammunition against his adversaries. Three hitmen would instantly burst through the room just seconds after he made the set up. He would spray the narrow entry point of the room instantly after they entered, managing to fatally wound two. The last one would fire at him endlessly, but the table provided cover and when he tried other ways to hit him, he would simply hit the cardboard dish set of the kitchen. Causing a shower of freshly broken glass to be what befalls Louie instead of death itself. As he continued to fire at Louie, a second hitman would enter to assist him. But this time Louie would sprawl onto the ground as he would fire at the legs of the two hitmen. This dirty tactic would cause both men to fall onto the ground in excruciating pain as more bullets sprayed their bodies whilst they laid on the ground. Both of them were dead and whether you claim Louie finished it fairly or not, it wasn't as if his opponents were playing fair either._

_The grim scenery at the apartment would then go quiet. 'That was probably the last of them.' Thought Louie as he kicked the table full of holes over. Louie would then exit the apartment. Hopping over dead bodies all the way to the hallway and the stairs. Where the shocking body count would end. He would then slowly crouch into the fourth floor carrying an AK47 rifles. When he got there he would witness one of the hitmen outside the open door of the second apartment on his right. He was clearly taking cover from whatever was inside the apartment. "FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKING CODARDO!!!" Yelled an Italian male voice from inside the apartment, insulting the hitmen in Italian. 'He's here.' Louie thought to himself as he recognized the Italian phrase of ~CODARDO~, which meant coward._

_The hitman would notice that someone was behind him but by the time he turned around Louie would spray his body with bullets. Killing him in an instant. All the hitmen were dead. A now calm Louie would slowly move for the entrance of the apartment the hitman was targeting with his rifle leisurely at his hand. As he was about to enter, a bullet would miss his head and Louie would quickly move away from the entrance and into the left side of the door to take cover. "Mr FORELLI!! I'm a friend!!" Louie yelled. "I heard your call for aid from the Domes Club and came as quickly as possible!" He continued._

_"Then where's the fucken aid?!" asked the_

_Don still taking cover behind the sofa of this apartment._

_"Well Mr Forelli I am the aid" said Louie._

_"I asked for real back up dammit!" said Kane. Upon realizing Louie was an ally, Kane's head would emerge from behind the sofa in order to view him. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHERE'S LUCA?!"_

_"Well sir my name is-" Louie would be interrupted by police sirens from a distance. "Shit Mr Forelli we gotta go now!" Louie yelled to Kane of whom had no time to think at this point. If he got arrested then he would be finished, so for now he had to trust Louie. They both would begin their hasty escape from the apartment building with Kane following Louie from behind. But as they hopped over bodies, Kane was beginning to comprehend the magnitude of the massacre committed by his savior - Louie Toscano. He had no time to grasp his shock as they both reached the 1st floor and passed the front entrance of the Apartment building which clearly indicated a police vehicle had just arrived. For this obvious reason Kane knew why Louie was avoiding the front entrance and thus continued to follow him to the hole formed on the wall by his now wrecked Forelli Exsess._

_"The Car's wrecked!" Yelled Kane._

_"Don't worry I got my own." Said Louie climbing over the Forelli gang car along with the Don as he would then quickly enter his Sultan along with the Don on the front seat. Instantly afterwards, two police cars would emerge from the corner of the building. "GO!GO!GO!" Yelled Kane._

_The Sultan's tires would quickly spin like a windmill being blown by a gust of air, as white smoke quickly resonated from under them. The car's first movement would coincide with a marvelous swerve which would point the car into the opposite direction to the incoming police cars. The Sultan's violent movement wouldn't stop there and with it's amazing speed would quickly allow them to make their escape from the chasing police. The car would move quickly cutting block after block and although the police kept up. Louie would then pull out his cellphone and quickly dial before putting it onto his ear. "Listen Dave, I need a place to lie low, I'm in a bid of a bind." he said._

_"Wait what?!" asked his African-American friend Davis Parker. He would then hear the police sirens. "Ey man you got heat on your ass?"_

_"Which is why you gotta help me out!" said Louie._

_"Ey man you want me to do what?!" Said Davis, reluctant to help._

_"Man you're gonna let me get pinched on some federal court?!" Louie blackmailed his friend emotionally._

_"Man I don't know." said Davis._

_"Just help me out, I got precious cargo with me Dave." said Louie convincingly._

_"Aight homie, get yourself and your ride to the CJ's Auto-Spawn and Spray garage at Hashbury, you finna lie low there." said Davis Parker._

_"Thanks Dave." replied Louie._

_"Aight homie, just lose some of dat heat first" said Davis_

_"You got it" said Louie dropping the phone call._

_Meanwhile the two police vehicles behind them would keep up only for so long, but due to the Sultan's obviously better quality working cohesively with Louie's skill on the wheel they would be able to open up the distance and eventually lose the two pursuers. But Louie knew it wouldn't be for too long as the police probably ID'd their car and would thus head for the garage opened up for them by Davis, of which was much closer to where they were than the Mafia club. So they were obligated to take this route. Their arrival to their destination in Hashbury was quick. By this time the Forelli Mafia owned most of Hashbury, but the area where they were receiving aid was owned by non other than Carl Johnson, a Crimelord from Los Santos. He had direct ownership of the CJ's Auto-Spawn and Spray Garage as well as the Car-l's Dealership (a car dealership) just a street cross away from his Spawn and Spray garage. Plus the owner of the two businesses( a Car Spawn garage as well as a Pay n Spay garage) which where nextdoor to his own paid him a share of the profits to ensure that his two businesses kept operating._

_The Sultan would quickly enter the CJ's Spawn and Spray Garage after the workmen inside would allow its entry before it's doors closed shut. "You ok Sir?" Louie asked the Don instantly after they entered the garage._

_"Do I LOOK OK TO YOU?!" Kane Forelli replied angrily._

_"I'm sorry sir, but we're gonna have to stay here for a while until the police on our backs back off" Louie said ignoring the Don's rage towards the man who just saved his life._

_"Are you hearing yourself, I'm not staying here, it's too dangerous. Tell your friends to get you a new car and get me to my club" Kane ordered._

_Louie would remain quiet for a second or two as though he was contemplating something. "Ok boss" he said slowly opening the door of the Sultan and exiting._

_Then a black man wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt and black jeans, a strip of green cloth with white patterns surrounding it around his head would enter the space in the garage where the Sultan was at. Only to be met by Louie exiting the car._

_"Ey Louie, you ok man?" Asked Davis._

_"I'm good Dave" Louie replied._

_"Aight man" said Davis looking at Kane in the Sultan before reverting his attention back to Louie. "So that's the precious cargo you was carrying round town?" he continued._

_"It would appear" Louie answered._

_"Cmon, let's continue this conversation in my office" said Davis. "Hey Getro, make sure our guest's needs are supplemented to the fullest of your ability" he ordered the garage's main mechanic._

_Both of them would then walk away from the room whilst headed for Davis's office so Kane would have no chance of hearing or seeing what they talked about. As they walked away from the sight of the obviously attentive Don, they would remain dead quiet. But instantly after disappearing from Kane's sight of view and then entering Davis's office. All suppressed feelings would emerge._

_"MAN I thought you said you hate this guy" said a confused Davis._

_"No I don't" Louie replied. There room would be quiet and the air of uncertainty would circulate. "I despise him, I loathe him, I detest him, I resent HIM!" he continued coldly._

_"Then homie what the fuck is going on?" Davis asked in confusion._

_"I know what's going on, I'll take care of the Mafia no worries, you just let me handle it" Louie said._

_"I would if you didn't keep forcing me to run with ya on this whole Mafia bullshit" replied Davis._

_"Man you're my closest partner, the only one I can trust, of course I'm gonna need your help from time to time" Louie said._

_"Ey listen Louie I'm down with the hood man, I put in work for OGs that put work for the set, I represent Grove homie, not this bullshit about the phenomenon of the Sicilian Cosa Nostra and the way of the Mafia" protested Davis._

_"What do you want from me man?" Asked Louie._

_"I want to know what happened to the plan?" Davis answered the question with one of his own. "Correct me if I'm wrong but the plan was I get you strapped, I keep an eye on the Mafia, you use the information I can provide to get close to your boy Forelli, then when the time is right... You cap em" he continued._

_"That's still the plan" said Louie._

_"It don't look that way to me" Davis said. "Homie do you know that CJ's got beef with the Mafia. The Forellis included man. He robbed their casino in '92, what do you think he's gonna think about me copping one of their man to the point where I go so far as to make his garage available for their leader to use as a hiding place?" He continued as Louie looked around in irritation and impatience. "Man just finish off the plan. Cap Forelli here and now, and I'll dump the body" he said giving Louie a 9mm pistol he had just pulled up from under his office's table. "It's the perfect revenge, right?" He asked rhetorically._

_"Right" said Louie looking at the gun whilst in deep thought. "I'm gonna need a car afterwards" Louie said to Davis._

_"Sure, you can use my Glendale homie, it's parked outside" said Davis giving Louie the car keys. "Cut your ties with the Mafia before this escalates dawg"._

_Louie would exit the office with the pistol calmly plugged into his pants. His emotions and thoughts were running wild. He probably would never get the opportunity to do this EVER again. Louie would approach the Sultan the Forelli Don was still in. He would idly place his left hand onto the open car window of the driver's seat and looked Kane in the eyes. He was seething inside and in an incredibly tense inner situation._

_"So, are we gettin out of here or what?" Kane asked. But oddly Louie would keep quiet as his right hand was secretly reaching for his pistol. "You ok?" asked a suspicious Kane._

_Then Louie out of nowhere would emerge with something from his lower abdomen - Car keys. Louie brought only car keys out. He would slowly adjust his biker's leather jacket in order to conceal the gun there. "I got us a car, Cmon Mr Forelli, let's go" Louie would say._

_"Wasn't that lengthy, you and your friends" said Kane getting out of the Sultan._

_"Davis is an outspoken individual I guess, anyway are you ok Don" Louie_

_They would both leave the garage with as a confused Davis watched them from a distance whilst with a big African-American gangster behind him. The big man would instantly move to confront Kane but would be stopped by Davis's hand. "Ey MAN what the hell are you doing?" he reprimanded with an annoyed face. "Man what the fuck is wrong with you. Are you ear hustling my conversations now?" He asked._

_"Wait Dave I thought-" the big man said._

_"-Man you thought wrong. You should really stop smoking that water, maybe easing up some will make you more rational... Man I swear I think you're going to back to calling me Davis" he said walking away._

**_MEANWHILE..._**

_The Don is seen in the back of vintage Glendale being chauffeured by Louie. He was obviously angry and distressed as he looked at the window whilst being driven by Louie. "So you're telling me you're the guy that was on the other side when I called and Luca couldn't answer cause he wasn't even there" said Kane._

_"Pretty much" replied Louie._

_"Well where was he?!" The Don angrily asked._

_"I don't know, but he said he was headed to his new restaurant in the Queens"_

_"I see" Kane would say nothing afterwards for the whole ride until they reached the Pleasure Domes Club. With the car stopping the Don would exclaim. "That prick Abano"._

_"Who?" Louie asked._

_"Doesn't matter now. Say buddy, I gotta know. Who are ya?" Kane asked._

_"Name's Louie"_

_"Louie Toscano right?" Kane asked._

_"Yes sir" replied Louie_

_"Shit, you're the guy old man Gino can't stop running his mouth about and don't get me started with Luca's praise of you. You've gained a lot of respect in the Family Louie and now you have mine" said Kane. "And that name, after this gesture for me tonight... I'll remember it" said Kane exiting the car slowly._

_"Thank you Mr Forelli" said Louie._

_"Jesus Christ Louie you saved my ass from being flushed down the crapper, I'm really greatfull for that. Don't call me Mr Forelli, makes me feel old. After what you did, call me Kane"_

_"Ok Kane" replied Louie._

_"I like your style Louie. Cold, blunt, and straightforward. Exactly what I need in my organization, especially in making the sons' of bitches responsible for this outrage pay. I think Gino and Luca are taking up too much of your time. So when you ready come see me, I'm sure I got plenty of work for you" said Kane throwing up $1600 on the driver's seat of the Glendale from his wallet. "I owe you one Louie. Or maybe one too many" said Kane as he slowly left to enter the club._

**_St. Marco's Bistro, Saint Marks, Portland, Liberty City, early 1970..._**

_Inside the Saint Marks Bistro a younger Tommy Vercetti is seen walking in a hallway with an evidently younger Sonny Forelli._

_"Listen Tommy, there Don is gonna be real glad to see you" said Sonny as they reached the main office of the restaurant. "But right now I gotta go" he continued._

"Wait you're not going in there with me?!" Asked Tommy nervous.

_"My grandfather hates meetings. Prefers to speak to people one on one. Besides, I gotta go and talk to Gino and Franco on how we're going to deal with this Leone issue. There's no way I'm gonna let those pricks take Portland" Sonny replied but saw that Tommy wasn't convinced. "Besides, you got nothing to be scared of from the Don wanting to meet ya. You've done a lot for this Family, so calm down and stop acting jumpy" Sonny said as he then left._

_Tommy would then stand at the door. Sweating like a fat pig. It was very unlike Tommy to be so 'nervous'. He would then knock softly onto the door. After a few seconds the door would slowly be opened by a big Italian gorilla. "You Tommy Vercetti?" asked the bodyguard._

_"Yeah" Replied Tommy as the bodyguard would allow him to enter the office. The bodyguard would then close the door and stand by it as Tommy would move towards the Don of the Forelli Family._

_Sonny's grandfather would be seen sitting onto his comfy office chair with a brown and white striped cat on his folded lap. It was 1970 and the Bistro was very different from what it would look like in the future. It had more class and it's dark candle-coloured lights made it very attractive. It was the Marco's Bistro, the most popular restaurant in Liberty City. The office of the Don reflected the class in his clothing. A black tux with a bow tie, although his Italian hair was getting white with age, he was still a ruthless and cunning Mafia Chief and knew what it meant to dress with style. Something his grandson and Caporegime - Santino "Sonny" Forelli, was very much foreign to._

_"Tommy my boy! Take a seat son" Don Marco Forelli ordered after shaking Tommy's shaky hand._

_"Good... Good afternoon Don Forelli" Tommy stammered greeting the Don as he sat down._

_"You look nervous Tommy, that's odd considering how much of a charmer Sonny said you were" said Marco chuckling._

_"I'm sorry sir" Tommy answered._

_"Relax kid, have a drink" said Marco as his big gorilla of a bodyguard poured Tommy whiskey from the table. "You drink Scotch kid?"_

_"Well my dad's pretty much very opposed to me and alcohol but..." Tommy said as he took a swig of the glass of Scotch._

_"Parents, Haha. Troublesome sometimes aren't they?" Marco said laughing as he sat back down. "So Tommy I called you up here to address a very important matter and it partakes you" he continued. "Are you ready to be Made Tommy?" Marco asked._

_"Wait sir. You mean that you want me to be a Made-Man to the Mafia?" Tommy asked._

_"Exactly my boy" Marco answered._

_"Well Don Forelli I... I'd be honoured. I'd love nothing more than to be a full member of the Family" an evidently happy Tommy said. "I mean it's what I wished for when Sonny brought me in" he continued._

_"I like you Tommy. There's no lying in you, although I don't feel the same about your two friends" Marco said._

_"Wait sir, you mean Lazario and Billy?" Tommy asked concerned. In his mind was 'what did those two fucks do'._

_"You see Tommy I had a friend in Vice City. He owned this Poultry factory which he and I used as a front for our Gambles. Now much to my distaste he was dealing drugs, now I didn't know any of that but whether or not I liked it didn't matter. It was his way of making a living. Now he had a rat in his organization and do you wanna know what happened Tommy? He got charged with Racketeering and narcotics and was sent down for life in prison, without the possibility of parole too. I lost a lot of money because of that shit and almost got pinched myself. So now I ask myself, am I such a bad leader that my judgement stinks to the point where I have to deal with rats in my own organization" the Don said as the expression on his face changed. "Do you know what my old friend Vita Leone would say to me if word of ANY of this got out?"_

_"No sir" Tommy replied in a low tone._

_"I'D BE FUCKEN HUMILIATED!!" Marco yelled banging the table causing everything on it to shake and the cat to cry out of his arms. The air in the room had changed. "I don't know what Vita would say to me, and it's best it stays that way" he continued. "Your friends, Billy and Lazario are rats Tommy. They're informants to the FBI, and if there's one thing I've learnt from my tragic experiences in Vice City is that rats ruin operations. So tell me Tommy. How do I know you're not a Pentito too?" He asked Tommy critically as his cat came back to his hands. Tommy was now learning first hand where Sonny's prolific temper came from._

_"Don Forelli I never knew that Billy and Lazario are scumbags working for the police. I can assure you to me loyalty is everything and I don't break it, I only avenge it when it's been broken by the other party. Now those two pricks and I haven't been close sir and that's for a reason. They don't have the balls to do the things I do, especially for the family. With your permission sir I'd like to teach them both a lesson" Tommy replied. His demeanor had changed and was more aggressive._

_"I think you speak from the heart Vercetti. That's what I like about you. Normally I'd take care of Lazario myself because he has been a Made-Man to the family and betrayed me without waver. But since you've shown me that you're willing to avenge loyalty and restore my honour, I'll let you take care of both Billy and Lazario. You do this for me Tommy and you will be a Made-Man no questions asked" said Marco. "Santino will provide you with the necessary details needed to facilitate my retribution. Failure is unacceptable Vercetti"_

_"Yes sir. I won't fail you, I promise" said Tommy getting up from the chair preparing to leave._

_"You know I'm going to retire soon Tommy, that means my grandson Santino will become Don. I'll put you under his squad. Be loyal to him Tommy and ensure he stays in power and he stays alive" Marco said._

_"Of course sir, I'd be happy to work with Gino and Sonny. I've been working with them since joining the Family, but I don't mean to pry, but might I ask why so concerned about him" Tommy asked._

_"He's my grandson for godsakes, of course I'm concerned about him. But what concerns me is his aggressive nature. I don't doubt for a second he will make this Family more powerful than the Leones but I fear his impulsive nature will make him a ticking time bomb. Do you know that the last mob war with the Sindaccos and the Leones as well as the others ended up taking my son, his father's life. He wasn't more than a simple lawyer making a living for himself legally and as far away from the Mafia. But someone hit him, I don't know who but one of the other Families killed him and all these past incidences, one including your gunfight with the Leones I fear might lead to another war. I know a war like that is something that Vita and I don't want but his scuffles with Vita's son Salvatore Leone is a cause for concern and age is slowly taking me Tommy. I need someone I can trust to help guide Santino, and since the two of you are close I figured that it should be my dying wish to you" Marco said_

_"Of course Don Forelli, whatever it is you want me to do I'll do it" Tommy replied._

_"Thank you Tommy now get out of here and make your bones. You're gonna be a Made-Man after all"_

_"Yes sir" Tommy shaking Don Forelli's hand._

_"Don't screw this up kid. I trust you" said Marco Forelli as Tommy would leave the office with Don Marco's bodyguard opening up the office door for Tommy Vercetti._

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
